


Can I stop myself (from falling for you)

by Stormy_Night



Category: One Piece
Genre: Am I projecting my personal insecurities onto law?, Angst, At Least Not When It Comes To His Torao, Attempt at Humor, Bepo Is A Good Friend, But This Time It's A Wrong Number Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It Took All Of Five Minutes For Law To Cave, It's another chat fic, Law Is Annoyed, Let's be Honest You All Just Expect Them From Me Now, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy's Family Is Overprotective, Luffy's Not As Dense As Everyone Thinks He Is, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, POV Multiple, Rating May Change, Robin Has A Morbid Sense Of Humor, Shanks Is Luffy's Adoptive Dad, Trafalgar D. Water Law Has Trust Issues, because I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormy_Night/pseuds/Stormy_Night
Summary: Luffy:Since we're friends now what's you're name?Unknown Number:What makes you think we're friends exactly?Unknown Number:And why am I still answering!?Luffy:you're funny shishishiUnknown Number:And you're annoyingLuffy:That's what all my friends say. So you must be my friend!ORLuffy texts the wrong number and it just might turn out to be the best mistake he's ever made (and that's saying something as he's made a lot)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 57
Kudos: 449





	1. From the moment we first met

> Luffy's Phone

**13 JAN. AT 2:27 PM**

Unknown Number:

_Luffy_ : Franky… Zoro cut the kitchen table again can you come to fix it?

 _Unknown Number:_ Who are you?

 _Luffy:_ Luffy of course!

 _Unknown Number:_ I don't know anyone named Luffy...

 _Luffy_ : Oh

**13 JAN. AT 2:29 PM**

Usopp:

_Luffy:_ Hey, what's Franky's new phone number again??

 _Usopp:_ I thought you already had it

 _Luffy:_ Yeah but I texted the wrong person

 _Usopp:_ Ok, give me a minute

 _Usopp:_ [Contact information attached]

 _Luffy:_ thanks :D

**13 JAN. AT 2:33 PM**

Unknown Number:

_Luffy:_ Is that you this time Franky?

 _Unknown Number:_ Yeah who's asking?

 _Luffy:_ It's Luffy, Zoro broke the kitchen table again

 _Franky:_ Seriously? That's the second time this month!

 _Luffy:_ Zoro says the kitchen is the only room big enough in our apartment to practice

 _Franky:_ Fine I'm coming, but this is the last time!

 _Luffy:_ You're the best Franky

**13 JAN. AT 2:35 PM**

Unknown Number:

_Luffy:_ Hi, it's me again, sorry about before, my friend gave me the wrong number

 _Unknown Number:_ it's alright

 _Luffy:_ You seem nice!

 _Luffy:_ What's your name?

 _Unknown Number:_ What?

 _Unknown Number:_ You don't just ask for someone's name!

 _Luffy:_ huh? Why not?

 _Unknown Number:_ You know nothing about me! I could be a serial killer for all you know

 _Luffy:_ Are you?

 _Unknown Number:_ It's the principle of things

 _Unknown Number:_ And if I _was_ a serial killer, do you really think I'd tell you?

 _Luffy:_ I didn't even think about that :o

 _Luffy:_ You must be really smart!

 _Unknown Number:_ That's common sense, which I'm guessing you don't have a lot of

 _Luffy:_ Since we're friends now what's you're name?

 _Unknown Number:_ What makes you think we're friends exactly?

 _Unknown Number:_ And why am I still answering!?

 _Luffy:_ you're funny shishishi

 _Unknown Number:_ And you're annoying

 _Luffy:_ That's what all my friends say. So you must be my friend!

 _Luffy:_ So tell me your name!

 _Unknown Number:_ If I tell you my name will you leave me alone

 _Luffy:_...yes

 _Unknown Number:_ You are a horrible liar even through text

 _Luffy:_ So...

 _Unknown Number:_ fucking hell. Trafalgar D. Water Law

 _Luffy:_ My name has a D in it too! How cool is that!

 _Luffy:_ But your name is really complicated

 _Luffy:_ hmm... I'll just call you Torao!

 _Unknown Number:_ You will do no such thing!

 _Luffy:_ But I already saved you on my phone

 _Torao:_ Of course you have

 _Luffy:_ My name's Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet ya Torao!

 _Torao:_ Trafalgar! Tra-Fal-Gar!

 _Luffy:_ Nah, I like Torao

 _Torao:_ If you keep calling me that, I'm going to come up with a stupid nickname and see how you like it!

 _Luffy:_ So that means you want to keep talking!?!?

 _Torao:_...

 _Luffy:_ Yay!!

 _Luffy:_ I knew you wanted to be my friend!

 _Luffy:_ This is gonna be so much fun :D :D :D

 _Torao:_ Fuck

 _Luffy:_ Franky just got here but I'll talk to you later Torao!!

 _Torao:_ What have I done

**13 JAN. AT 4:12 PM**

Da Crew:

_Zoro:_ Somebody come get Luffy, he's eating all our food!

 _Usopp:_ not it

 _Nami:_ not it

 _Chopper:_ not it

 _Sanji:_ I'm working tonight, so definitely not it

 _Luffy:_ I didn't eat all of it! I left you the vegetables

 _Zoro:_ How generous

 _Robin:_ You causing trouble again Luffy?

 _Luffy:_ No!

 _Zoro:_ Yes!

 _Brook:_ You know, it's kind of funny when it's not your own food he's eating

 _Zoro:_ Oh fuck you!

 _Jinbei:_ Maybe you could just buy more and hide it?

 _Zoro:_ I just went food shopping this morning and when Franky was over earlier I made him put a lock on the fridge!

 _Franky:_ Gotta say, I'm impressed you managed to break it

 _Luffy:_ Oh yeah, speaking of Franky! 

_Luffy:_ I typed in his number wrong earlier and now I have a new friend!

 _Nami:_ Another one?

 _Sanji:_ From the wrong number you texted??

 _Luffy:_ Yep:)

 _Robin:_ Do you think that's wise Luffy? They could be dangerous

 _Luffy:_ That's what Torao said! Isn't he smart?

 _Chopper:_ Torao?

 _Usopp:_ Is he the wrong number?

 _Luffy:_ Uhuh

 _Jinbei:_ Luffy, I don't think you should continue talking to this Torao

 _Brook:_ Yes, you are a bit too trusting

 _Robin:_ Not to mention if Ace and Sabo find out we let Luffy talk to a strange man he didn't even know, it could be our demises

 _Chopper:_ Oh no, I hadn't even thought about that!

 _Nami:_ LUFFY YOU HAVE TO STOP TALKING TO THEM

 _Franky:_ Also, there's Shanks to worry about

 _Usopp:_ Eep!

 _Luffy:_ They don't control my life! I can be friends with whoever I want and I wanna be friends with Torao!

 _Luffy:_ Now I'm going to finish off my dinner!

 _Zoro:_ No! Luffy! Stop it!

 _Sanji:_ Great, knowing that stupid marimo, he'll drag Luffy over here for me to deal with

 _Jinbei:_ I'll come and help

 _Sanji:_ Thanks

 _Chopper:_ We're gonna die!!

 _Nami:_ Let's just hope this Torao isn't a creep because otherwise, Luffy's crazy ass family will blame us!

 _Usopp:_ Even if he's _not_ they'll still blame us for letting him talk to some random wrong number he texted!

 _Usopp:_ We're doomed!!

 _Brook:_ Yohohoho! Shall I book the plane tickets?


	2. Maybe I don't mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:
> 
> -Luffy texted the wrong number  
> -He then decided it was a good idea to befriend the wrong number because he's Luffy  
> -The wrong number, Trafalgar D. Water Law, or as Luffy calls him, "Torao" is very annoyed  
> -The rest of Luffy's friends are afraid his new, so called, friendship with this "Torao" is dangerous  
> -They are also afraid that they will face the consequences if Luffy's family finds out about it
> 
> This Chapter:
> 
> -Luffy continue to pester Law  
> -Shachi catches Law smiling and is shocked  
> -He then proceeds to tease Law about  
> -Penguin also finds out and annoys Law  
> -(He just can't catch a break)  
> -Law realizes Luffy just won't give up and saves him in his phone  
> -Much to Luffy's delight  
> -Also, everyone's curious as to why he hasn't simply blocked Luffy and honestly, Law is wondering the same thing himself

> Law's Phone

**15 JAN. AT 10:56 AM**

Unknown Number:

_Unknown Number:_ So what are you?

 _Law:_ Uh... a human being??

 _Unknown Number:_ Shishishi, silly Torao. I mean like, what do you do?

 _Law:_ I already gave you my name - which you keep getting _wrong_ \- and now you want my profession too?

 _Unknown Number:_ Yep!

 _Law:_ I'm a surgeon, alright? Now leave me alone because, speaking of my job, I'm at the hospital right now and need to focus

 _Unknown Number:_ A surgeon is a type of doctor right!?

 _Law:_ Yes

 _Unknown Number:_ My friend wants to be a doctor! He's in med school now

 _Unknown Number:_ He says it takes a lot of work and that you have to be really smart to do it

 _Unknown Number:_ I knew you were smart Torao!

 _Law:_ Thanks I guess, but could you stop texting me? I really need to get back to work

 _Unknown Number:_ oh... ok...

 _Unknown Number:_ I'll talk to you later Torao!

**15 JAN. AT 12:11 PM**

Shachi:

_Shachi:_ Boss, am I delusional, or did I see you... smiling, at your phone earlier???

 _Law:_ You're delusional

 _Shachi:_ No, no! I definitely saw it. It was faint, but there 

_Law:_ Shachi, can I ask you something

 _Shachi:_ Of course

 _Law:_ Do you like living?

 _Shachi:_ Uh... yeah

 _Shachi:_ Boss uh... WOAH OK PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN!!

 _Shachi:_ You don't have to kill me for _caring_ boss

 _Law:_ This week just keeps getting worse and worse

 _Shachi:_ So uh... risking my life here but, who were you talking to?

 _Law:_...

 _Law:_ If you must know

 _Shachi:_ I must

 _Law:_ -_-

 _Law:_ Some guy texted the wrong number and just... kept talking to me??

 _Shachi:_ Oh my god! Law!? Did you make a *gasp* friend!?!?

 _Law:_ Fuck you, no! He's just some annoying guy who can't take no for an answer

 _Shachi:_ Have you blocked him yet???

**15 JAN. AT 11:08 PM**

Shachi:

_Shachi:_ You know the fact that you haven't answered means that you haven't!

 _Shachi:_ You know, I'm proud of you! Going out into the world, meeting people

 _Shachi:_ *Sniffles* baby's growing up

**15 JAN. AT 1:33 PM**

Penguin:

_Penguin:_ Boss, Shachi told me you made a friend!?

 _Law:_ Do me a favor, when you see him next, tell him he better hide somewhere I won't find him

 _Penguin:_ Will do, but you have to tell me more about this guy!

 _Penguin:_ What's he like?

 _Penguin:_ Where'd you meet him?

 _Penguin:_ When can _we_ meet him?

 _Law:_ Annoying, I didn't and never

 _Penguin:_ Shachi did say you met him online but it's an improvement from only talking to people you work with

 _Law:_ For fucks sake! We've had exactly three conversations and they weren't even that long!

 _Penguin:_ Three conversations for some random guy and you haven't blocked him yet??

 _Penguin:_ Looks like Shachi was right, this is serious!

 _Law:_ Well you both better start running because the next time I see either of you, there's going to be blood. Lots of blood

 _Penguin:_...

 _Penguin:_ Really nice talking to ya boss but I really must get going, BYE!

 _Law:_ That's what I thought

**15 JAN. AT 11:49 PM**

Unknown Number:

_Unknown Number:_ Hey Torao, you up?

 _Law:_ Yeah, but the better question is, why are you? You don't peg me as a night owl

 _Unknown Number:_ I'm not, but I didn't know what time you'd be off work

 _Law:_ You... stayed up just so you could talk to me?

 _Unknown Number:_ Of course I did! I like talking to Torao!

 _Law:_ You do??

 _Unknown Number:_ uhuh

 _Law:_ You're impossible

 _Unknown Number:_ Torao, we're friends now, save me in your phone!!

 _Law:_ We're not friends, I've told you about ten times to leave. Me. Alone

 _Unknown Number:_ Well you haven't blocked me yet so you can't completely hate me

 _Law:_ Good point

 _Unknown Number:_ :D :D :D

 _Law:_ I should block you

 _Unknown Number:_ D: D: D:

 _Law:_ Honestly, this has been the worst day!

 _Unknown Number:_ How so?

 _Law:_ None of your business

 _Unknown Number:_ Ok, ok, but please don't block me!

 _Law:_ You are so annoying

 _Unknown Number:_ You can save me in your phone as straw hat ^.^

 _Unknown Number:_ I always wear one my dad gave me so now everyone calls me that

 _Law:_...

 _Law:_ I'll save you as Mugiwara - which means "Straw Hat" in Japanese - if you stop being so damn pushy

 _Unknown Number:_ Yay! Torao's the best!

 _Law:_ I wouldn't go that far...

 _Mugiwara:_ So you speak Japanese?? That's so cool!

 _Law:_ Ah thanks I guess. I speak a few languages actually

 _Mugiwara:_ You are so awesome :O

 _Law:_ Pretty sure you're the only one that thinks that

 _Mugiwara:_ Well whoever thinks you aren't awesome is stupid and I'll beat them up

 _Law:_ That so?

 _Mugiwara:_ uhuh

 _Mugiwara:_ But I'll... do it tomorrow, I'm tired!

 _Mugiwara:_ Night Torao!

 _Law:_ Night... Mugiwara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do know that One Piece is an anime and is therefore "Made In Japan" so to speak. But this is my fanfic and I say there in some other country where English is their main language. Though they still say their surname first because saying "Luffy D. Monkey" just sounds wrong so... take that how you will...


	3. You are the only one who gets me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> -Luffy texted the wrong number  
> -He then decided it was a good idea to befriend the wrong number because he's Luffy  
> -Shachi catches Law smiling and is shocked  
> -He then proceeds to tease Law about  
> -Penguin also finds out and annoys Law  
> -The rest of Luffy's friends are afraid his new, so called, friendship with this "Torao" is dangerous  
> -They are also afraid that they will face the consequences if Luffy's family finds out about it
> 
> This Chapter:
> 
> -Ace and Sabo find out about Luffy's new friendship and they (Read; Ace) are pissed  
> -They then talk to Usopp and convince him to keep an eye on their brother  
> -Usopp tells the rest of the group and they decide what to do about the situation  
> -Luffy is getting sick of everyone second guessing Torao  
> -Torao himself might be starting to warm up to Luffy  
> -Law's friends are terrified of him  
> -But they're very curious about who has their boss smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the introductions are out of the way, the chapters will be a bit longer :)

> Luffy's Phone ****

**16 JAN. AT 9:03 AM** **** ~~~~

ASL Brothers:

_Luffy:_ Torao saved me on his phone!!!! (^o^)/

 _Ace:_ Who??

 _Sabo:_ Luffy did you make _another_ friend

 _Luffy:_ Uhuh!!

 _Ace:_ Well, how'd you meet this "Torao"?

 _Luffy:_ I texted the wrong number

 _Sabo:_ You... texted...

Ace: LUFFY HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO STRANGERS!?!?!?!?

 _Ace:_ SERIOUSLY, WE LOOKED AWAY FOR TWO SECONDS

 _Luffy:_ YOU CAN'T CONTROL MY LIFE ACE

 _Ace:_ I'M YOUR OLDER BROTHER! OF COURSE, I CAN

 _Luffy:_ TORAO'S MY FRIEND AND YOU DON'T GET A SAY IN IT

 _Ace:_ OH LIKE HELL!!

 _Sabo:_ Okay, both of you **stop** yelling!

 _Ace:_ But Sabo

 _Luffy:_ He started it

 _Sabo:_ First of all; Ace, Luffy is an adult, he can make his own decisions

 _Luffy:_ ಥ◡ಥ

 _Ace:_ 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

 _Sabo:_ And Luffy, Ace, and I are just concerned because you can be a bit too trusting in people

 _Sabo:_ Has this person shown any proof of his identity? That he's telling the truth about who he is??

 _Luffy:_ Guys, I'm the one that texted him, he kept telling me to leave him alone and I had to work really hard to get him to even save my contact!

 _Ace:_...Woah from the sounds of it you're the creep Lu （＞ｙ＜）

 _Sabo:_ Not helping

 _Luffy:_ I am not! I just wanna be his friend really badly!!

 _Sabo:_ Get him to send you his picture, but ask for him to be doing something crazy, something he couldn't find online

 _Luffy:_ Stupid brothers

**16 JAN. AT 9:17 AM**

Torao:

_Luffy:_ Torao, my brothers want me to ask you to do something crazy and take a picture of yourself so they can make sure you're not a creep 'cuz they suck

 _Torao:_ Mugiwara-Ya, I didn't block you, let that be enough

 _Luffy:_ It's my stupid brother's fault. I trust you Torao!

 _Torao:_ I never asked for that

 _Torao:_ Tell your brothers that I don't feel comfortable sharing how I look with someone I've only had a handful of conversations with. Trust goes both ways and I'm not sure I'm quite there yet, no offense

 _Luffy:_ None taken!

 _Luffy:_ I'll get my nosy brothers to back off!

**16 JAN. AT 9:22 AM**

ASL Brother's

_Luffy:_ [Screenshot Attached]

 _Luffy:_ Back off you guys you're gonna scare him away!

 _Ace:_ Good

 _Sabo:_ Luffy, the fact that he wouldn't give it to you does kind of... point towards him being... you know

 _Ace:_ A complete and utter creep

 _Luffy:_ I can do what I want! Torao's awesome and you can't stop me from loving him!!

 _Ace:_ **Loving!?**

 _Sabo:_ Luffy you don't want to... date him do you??

 _Luffy:_ What? No? I love all my friends

 _Ace:_ YOU'VE KNOWN HIM FOR FIVE MINUTES!!!!!!

**16 JAN. AT 9:30** **AM**

 _Sabo:_ Luffy!?

**16 JAN. AT 9:36 AM**

_Ace:_ You can't ignore us!

 _Sabo:_ We know where you live!

* * *

> Usopp's Phone

**16 JAN. AT 11:05 AM**

Scary Older Brother's:

_Ace:_ DID YOU KNOW LUFFY'S BEEN TALKING TO SOME RANDO ONLINE!?!?

 _Usopp:_ We tried to talk him out of it, I swear! Please don't kill me ⊙﹏⊙

 _Sabo:_ Ignore him, he's just a bit stressed

 _Sabo:_ And we aren't going to kill you, we just need a favor

 _Ace:_ YOU'RE GONNA WATCH OVER LUFFY AND IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY BABY BROTHER I WILL COME FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!

 _Usopp:_ (llФｗФ｀)

 _Sabo:_ What he **means** is; Usopp, could you and the others please keep an eye on Luffy, we're worried about this new "friend" of his

 _Usopp:_ Ahh, sure but... He won't listen to us you know - he _sometimes_ listens to Jinbei but barely - once he's made up his mind he won't back down

 _Ace:_ Stubborn little punk!

 _Sabo:_ *sighs* yeah we know, but I think we pushed too hard earlier and now he won't even answer our calls

 _Sabo:_ Just, make sure he's ok, he talks to you and even this Torao does anything suspicious, even if Luffy doesn't see it that way, tell us and we'll deal with it

 _Usopp:_ Ah, yeah, yeah I'll... sure

 _Sabo:_ But if anything does happen to him...

 _Usopp:_ Could you save the threats for wh- if! If something bad happens

 _Ace:_ Fine, no threats. But just so you know, if something happens, Shanks' have to know about it

 _Usopp:_ THAT'S WORSE

 _Sabo:_ Just keep him save and we promise to keep our overprotective father out of it

 _Usopp:_ YES OK I GOT THAT

**16 JAN. AT 11:13 AM**

Luffysitting:

_Usopp:_ [Screenshots Attached]

 _Franky:_ Threatening us with Shanks is SUUUPER uncool

 _Jinbei:_ You think he listens to me? I think you are sorely uninformed my friend

 _Nami:_ I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little concerned myself, but what do they expect us to do??

 _Chopper:_ I DON'T WANT THEM TO COME AFTER ME!!!!!

 _Robin:_ I'm sure it won't be that bad. Dying could be pleasant, you never know

 _Brook:_ Robin-San that's not exactly reassuring

 _Zoro:_ Honestly, can't they handle their own mess?

 _Sanji:_ For once in his life, the marimo has a point

 _Usopp:_ If you want them coming after you then go right ahead

 _Zoro:_ I'm not afraid of those two

 _Nami:_ Well I am!

 _Nami:_ And they have a point, Luffy is way too trusting of this guy

 _Robin:_ Yes, it could very well cause a problem, and I'm not just talking about our deaths, either

 _Franky:_ You are SUPER creepy Robin

 _Robin:_ Why thank you

 _Jinbei:_ As his friends, I think it is our duty to look out for him

 _Chopper:_ You're right Jinbei, scary family aside, we should help him

 _Brook:_ Yohohoho, I can sing him a song about stranger danger if you'd like

 _Franky:_ What would that do?

 _Nami:_ Luffy doesn't listen to us as it is Brook, singing isn't going to do much

 _Brook:_ Oh well

 _Zoro:_ I say we track this guy down and cut him to pieces

 _Sanji:_ That wouldn't work, you'd just get lost

 _Zoro:_ Shitty cook

 _Sanji:_ ╭∩╮(-_-)╭∩╮

 _Jinbei:_ Alright, alright! The situation hasn't gotten too bad yet, let's just keep an eye on it for now

 _Robin:_ Yes, no need to get extreme

 _Usopp:_ Says the woman who keeps saying were gonna die -_-

 _Nami:_ Yeah, ok, just keep an eye on him. if something happens then we'll decide what to do about it

 _Franky:_ SUUUPER

 _Chopper:_ Ok...

 _Brook:_ Here's to hoping we don't get killed in our sleep!

* * *

> Luffy's Phone

**16 JAN. AT 3:46 AM**

Torao:

_Torao:_ I told you, you'd better find a good hiding spot or I _will_ kill you!

 _Luffy:_ You told me that?? I don't remember

 _Luffy_ : Is this about before because I told Ace and Sabo to mind the own business

 _Torao:_ Oh, sorry, I clicked on the wrong contact

 _Luffy:_ Oh ok! So who do you wanna kill???

 _Torao:_ Nobody, just my stupid friends

 _Luffy:_ Usually I'm the one being chased... My friends get mad at me a lot

 _Torao:_ Really, can't see why

 _Luffy:_ Really?

 _Torao:_...

 _Torao:_ That was sarcasm Mugiwara-Ya

 _Luffy:_ Oh

 _Luffy:_ So you are mad at me!?

 _Torao:_ Not at this particular moment I suppose

 _Luffy:_ Hey Torao, why do all my friends and family think you're a creepy weirdo??

 _Torao:_ Because I'm just some wrong number you texted and you know nothing about me

 _Luffy:_ What are you talking about!? I know lots about you!

 _Torao:_ That so

 _Luffy:_ uhuh!

 _Luffy:_ I know that your a surgeon and that you're really smart and that your friends annoy you and you don't like it when I get your name wrong but I'm gonna keep doing it anyway!

 _Torao:_ So you admit that you say it wrong on purpose?

 _Luffy:_ You're missing the point! You're my friend and I do know you and I don't care what they think!

 _Torao:_ You're the one that brought it up, jeez

 _Torao:_ Though I got to say, I'm starting to respect your stubbornness

 _Luffy:_ :D :D :D

* * *

> Bepo's Phone

**  
16 JAN. AT 4:12 AM**

The One Without Law:

_Bepo:_ Why was Law smiling at his phone?

 _Bepo:_ And not like his usual smirk I mean _an actual smile,_ you guys! It was kind of unsettling

 _Shachi:_ Ha! The dirty little liar

 _Penguin:_ I knew he liked the guy!

 _Jean Bart:_ Am I missing something?

 _Bepo:_ ⁀⊙﹏☉⁀

 _Shachi:_ Some wrong number texted Law and he texted back

 _Penguin:_ And that was a few days ago!

 _Jean Bart:_ And he hasn't blocked him yet!?

 _Bepo:_ That's... weird...

 _Penguin:_ Right!?

 _Jean Bart:_ Have you asked him about it?

 _Shachi:_ Yep. We did. Now we're in hiding

 _Bepo:_ So that's why you rushed out of the hospital when you saw him earlier

 _Jean Bart:_ Makes sense

 _Penguin:_ More importantly, how are we going to get Law to admit he has a new friend?

 _Bepo:_ Do you want to die!?

 _Shachi:_ I nominate you Bepo

 _Bepo:_ WHAT WHY!?!?!?

 _Jean Bart:_ Works for me

 _Penguin:_ Relax, he's less likely to kill you

 _Bepo:_ BUT THERE'S STILL A CHANCE

 _Shachi:_ It'll be fine

 _Bepo:_ It's only been a few days right!?

 _Bepo:_ Why don't we give Law some time to himself

 _Bepo:_ Or maybe it'll pass!?

 _Jean Bart:_ Are you scared?

 _Bepo:_ Of course I am! It's Law, you guys!!!

 _Penguin:_ Fair point. Fine! Give it a few weeks and if he's still talking to that guy you have to say something, deal??

 _Shachi:_ Yep!

 _Jean Bart:_ Sounds good to me

 _Bepo:_ Of course it does! You guys aren't the ones risking your life!!


	4. It's so easy to let you in (too easy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> -Shachi catches Law smiling and is shocked  
> -Law's friends are terrified of him  
> -But they're very curious about who has their boss smiling  
> -Torao might be starting to warm up to Luffy  
> -Shachi, Penguin and Jean Bart want Bepo to talk to Law  
> -Bepo Is scared Law will kill him if he does  
> -Which is a rational fear because it's Law
> 
> This Chapter:
> 
> -Law is completely baffled by Luffy  
> -Penguin has a mental breakdown  
> -Because "guys that's the third time he's smiled this week! He must be an imposter"  
> -Bepo and Law have a heart to heart  
> -Law doesn't understand feelings but that's okay  
> -He'll learn  
> -Torao admits he does in fact like Luffy  
> -Which Luffy is very excited about

> Law's Phone

**18 JAN. AT 11:55 AM**

Mugiwara:

_Mugiwara:_ Boooored!!!

 _Law:_ What am I supposed to do about it?

 _Mugiwara:_ Idk. But everyone's busy today so I'm BORED!!!

 _Law:_ What about your brothers?

 _Mugiwara:_ I'm not talking to them 'cause they don't know how to mind their own business 〴⋋_⋌〵

 _Law:_ You know, they're not entirely wrong...

 _Mugiwara:_ Are you saying you _are_ "A complete and utter creep" as Ace said

 _Law:_ Mugiwara-ya, my nickname is the surgeon of death

 _Mugiwara:_ It is!?!?

 _Mugiwara:_ COULD YOU GET ANY COOLER!?!?!?!?!?

 _Law:_... Not the reaction I was expecting

 _Mugiwara:_ What were you expecting??

 _Law:_ Well, most people think I am "A complete and utter creep"

 _Mugiwara:_ Silly Torao! I'm not most people

 _Law:_ Yeah, I got that

 _Mugiwara:_ Shishishishi

 _Law:_ Seriously, what _is_ that

 _Mugiwara:_ It's how I laugh!

 _Law:_ Mugiwara-ya, you certainly are a strange one

 _Mugiwara:_ v(≧∇≦v)三(v≧∇≦)v

* * *

> Bepo's Phone

**18 JAN. AT 12:18 PM**

The One Without Law:

_Penguin:_ HE'S DOING IT AGAIN

 _Penguin:_ THAT THING WITH HIS FACE

 _Penguin:_ IT ISN'T NATURAL YOU GUYS!!!!

 _Jean Bart:_ What's happening??

 _Shachi:_ He caught the boss smiling again and now he's freaking out

 _Penguin:_ THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK YOU GUYS!!!

 _Penguin:_ THAT MEANS I'VE SEEN HIM SMILE THREE TIMES MORE THAN I EVER HAVE!!!!!

 _Shachi:_ Bepo...

 _Bepo:_ Don't say it! Don't you dare say it!

 _Jean Bart:_ Penguin's having a mental break down and we're not too far behind, you've got to talk to him

 _Bepo:_ YOU SAID A FEW WEEKS!!

 _Bepo:_ IT'S ONLY BEEN TWO DAYS!!!!!!

 _Shachi:_ These are desperate times...

 _Bepo:_ Why do you guys hate me §;ﾟﾛﾟ§

 _Penguin:_ Bepo, man. I'M DYING HERE!

 _Bepo:_ Well, I'll be the one dying if you make me talk to him!

 _Jean Bart:_ Just make sure you're a safe distance away and text him

 _Bepo:_ No! No! No way in hell!

 _Shachi:_ Pleeeeease!?

 _Penguin:_ Just one try? That's all we're asking for!

 _Jean Bart:_ And if he kills you, we promise to throw you the best funeral ever

 _Bepo:_...

 _Bepo:_ For the record. I hate all of you

 _Penguin:_ THANK YOU

 _Shachi:_ WE LOVE YOU BEPO

**18 JAN. AT 12:27 PM**

Law:

_Bepo:_ Hey boss...

 _Law:_ What is it Bepo? I'm a bit busy

 _Bepo:_ So uh... I hear you've been talking to someone online...

 _Law:_ Tell those two idiots that when I get my hands on them they'll never see the light of day again

 _Bepo:_ Just one moment, please!

**18 JAN. AT 12:29 PM**

The One Without Law:

_Bepo:_ I CHANGED MY MIND!!

 _Jean Bart:_ Bepo! C'mon!

 _Shachi:_ Please!

 _Bepo:_ Fine, but if he tries to kill me I'm telling him this was all your idea!

 _Penguin:_ Ah, please don't!

 _Shachi:_ You don't have to drag us down with ya!

 _Bepo:_ You dragged me down first!

**18 JAN. AT 12:32 AM**

Law:

_Bepo:_ So uh, this guy... do you like him...?

 _Law:_ Like him?

 _Bepo:_ Like, as a friend

 _Bepo:_ You seem...happier these past few days

 _Law:_ Shachi and Penguin put you up to this? Jean Bart too??

 _Bepo:_...well, yes

 _Bepo:_ But I do generally want to know!

 _Bepo:_ You've been through so much and I want you to be happy. If this guy makes you happy then I want to know about it

 _Law:_ Okay look, it's not like I went out looking for someone to talk to! And it's not like we talk 24/7 or anything

 _Law:_ But he... he doesn't judge me. He doesn't care that I don't tell him much or that he doesn't actually know me which, yeah, it's kind of stupid to do that but... I don't know!

 _Law:_ God! I'm so confused!

 _Bepo:_ It's okay Law. Sorry, I shouldn't have asked...

 _Law:_ No it's fine. I think I need to get it off my chest

 _Bepo:_ Then, by all means, continue. I'm all ears

 _Law:_ It's just, I've never let my guard down so easily. Even with Cora-San, it took me forever to trust him. And I'm not saying I'm going to go blabbing all my secrets to this guy, and I know that he could not be who he says he is, but it _feels_ like he is!

 _Bepo:_ Law, you can always tell when someones up to no good. You always know when somethings about to happen

 _Bepo:_ If your gut says he's harmless, he probably is

 _Law:_ I guess... but still

 _Bepo:_ Want my advice?

 _Law:_...No

 _Bepo:_ Take it slow, don't block him out but be careful. And once you're 100% sure he is who he says he is... maybe you could take the next step. If you feel comfortable of course!

 _Bepo:_ And if you ever need to talk, I'm here

 _Law:_ Yeah, okay. Yeah

 _Law:_ Uh, thanks

 _Bepo:_ No problem, boss

 _Law:_ And Bepo?

 _Bepo:_ Yeah?

 _Law:_ Don't you dare tell those nosy bastards anything I just said

 _Bepo:_ I promise

**18 JAN. AT 1:04 PM**

The One Without Law:

_Shachi:_ Hello? Bepo? Did Law spill the beans or what??

 _Penguin:_ Yeah what did he tell you??

 _Jean Bart:_ What did you find out?

 _Bepo:_ Nothing. He didn't tell me anything. Sorry guys

 _Penguin:_ Damn it!

 _Jean Bart:_ Well, it was worth a shot

 _Shachi:_ If he won't even tell you anything I guess he's not gonna talk

 _Bepo:_ Yeah

 _Bepo:_ Guess not

* * *

> Law's Phone

**18 JAN. AT 8:41 PM**

Mugiwara:

_Law:_ Mugiwara-ya?

 _Mugiwara:_ :D :D :D :D

 _Law:_ You're in a good mood

 _Law:_ Well, you're always in a good mood but still

 _Mugiwara:_ That's 'cause you texted me! I always text you!

 _Mugiwara:_ This is this the first time you texted me!!

 _Law:_ Oh... I guess you're right

 _Mugiwara:_ (☆>⊇<)

 _Mugiwara:_ So what's up Torao

 _Law:_ Well, I uh... told my friend about you today

 _Mugiwara:_ Σ(ＴωＴ)

 _Law:_ And he made me realize that, for whatever reason, I enjoy talking to you and would like to continue doing so

 _Mugiwara:_ YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY

 _Mugiwara:_ Torao likes me :D :D

 _Law:_ But you have to know that I spook easily and don't know if I'll be able to offer you any proof of my identity

 _Mugiwara:_ That's fine! Like I said that was my brother's idea! I don't need proof I already know who you are!

 _Law:_ Thank you Mugiwara-ya

 _Mugiwara:_ Ｕ^皿^Ｕ

 _Mugiwara:_ Do you want some though?

 _Law:_ Some what??

 _Mugiwara:_ Proof. Of who I am

 _Mugiwara:_ Because if you want, I'll give you some and won't ask for anything in return

 _Law:_ Uh...

**18 JAN. AT 8:54 PM**

_Mugiwara:_ Torao?

**18 JAN. AT 8:57 PM**

_Law:_ No. I don't need proof. I know who you are already


	5. Can I take your word for it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> -Luffy's friends are afraid his new, so called, friendship with this "Torao" is dangerous  
> -Ace and Sabo find out about Luffy's new friendship and they (Read; Ace) are pissed  
> -They then talk to Usopp and convince him to keep an eye on their brother  
> -Usopp tells the rest of the group and they decide what to do about the situation  
> -Luffy is getting sick of everyone second guessing Torao  
> -Torao admits he does in fact like Luffy  
> -Which Luffy is very excited about
> 
> This Chapter:
> 
> -To no one's surprise, Zoro gets lost  
> -Which leads him to finding a new kendo partner  
> -When Chopper finds out Torao is a doctor, he begins to warm up to the idea of him  
> -The rest of the gang isn't moved  
> -Jinbei reports back to Ace and Sabo  
> -Ace flips out and once again tries to get Luffy to stop talking to Torao  
> -Luffy tells Ace how great Torao is  
> -Which leads Ace to a realization  
> 

> Zoro's Phone

**19 JAN. AT 2:22 PM**

Ero-Cook:

_Zoro:_ Oi, eyebrows

 _Ero-Cook:_ What do you want Marimo!?

 _Zoro:_ Why'd you move the restaurant, huh?!

 _Ero-Cook:_ What the fuck are you on about now shitty swordsman

 _Zoro:_ I went to the Baratie but instead I found a hospital! So why'd you move the bloody restaurant!?

 _Ero-Cook:_ You know, you could just say you got lost

 _Zoro:_ I'm not lost!

 _Ero-Cook:_ Let me spell it out for you; The Baratie is in the same place it always is, we've told you not to go anywhere on your own, but you don't listen. The hospital is on the other side of town, if it were anyone else, I'd be surprised. But since it's you, I'd be more surprised if you'd found it here. Understand?

 _Zoro:_ 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

 _Zoro:_ Fine than, I'll just ask this creepy looking guy over here, he seems nice, lots of tattoos

 _Ero-Cook:_ If he kidnaps you, it'll be your own fault!

 _Zoro:_ 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

 _Ero-Cook:_ 凸(¬‿¬)

**19 JAN. AT 4:48 PM**

Da Crew:

_Zoro:_ Brook, I know longer need you, I have a new Kendo partner

 _Brook:_ That's a relief, I don't think my poor body would have lasted much longer

 _Brook:_ Although, I'm nothing but bones! Yohohohohoho!!

 _Usopp:_ For the last time Brook, you're not a skeleton!

 _Jinbei:_ Do we know this new partner of yours?

 _Zoro:_ Probably not. Met him today at the hospital

 _Chopper:_ Why were you at the hospital? Are you hurt!?

 _Sanji:_ No, he just got lost again

 _Franky:_ Zorobro does get lost a lot!

 _Luffy:_ One time, we were hunting in the woods and he got lost on the straight path, shishishishi!

 _Nami:_ One time we were walking upstairs and he turned around in the middle of walking up, turned around walked back downstairs, and then when I yelled at him he claimed that "the stairs tricked him"

 _Usopp:_ That's nothing! We were once walking down a hallway, no doors, no windows, nothing. He turned sideways, looked at the wall, and exclaimed "Fucking move you dick I'm trying to walk here!!" Then he cut down the wall, jumped down from five feet, and continued walking, not even realizing he'd left the building

 _Robin:_ Fufufu, that's our Zoro

 _Jinbei:_ Wish I could say I was shocked

 _Brook:_ Yohohoho

 _Sanji:_ You know, I'm suddenly liking you, idiots, a lot more. Except you of course Nami-swan, I've always loved you <3 <3 <3

 _Zoro:_ FUCK ALL OF YOU

 _Luffy:_ Shishishi!

 _Franky:_ Anyway, tell us about your new kendo partner! we'll talk about your SUPER bad sense of direction another time

 _Zoro:_ I hate you all!

 _Zoro:_ My new kendo partner is way better than all of you! 

_Zoro:_ Okay so he's a bit of an asshole, by he's a doctor! Beat that you dicks!

 _Chopper:_ He's a doctor! Do you think he could give me some pointers!?（๑✧∀✧๑）

 _Zoro:_ Don't know, he's pretty closed off. Barely even agreed to spare with me

 _Luffy:_ Oh! That reminds me! Torao's a surgeon! His nickname is the surgeon of death! ISN'T HE SO COOL!?!?!?

 _Jinbei:_...

 _Nami:_...

 _Sanji:_ ...

_Franky: ..._

_Brook:_...

 _Robin:_ Yes, that is fascinating

 _Nami:_ ROBIN!

 _Usopp:_ DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!!

 _Robin:_ My apologies

 _Chopper:_ I mean, it's a creepy nickname, but he's a doctor! That means he saves people!

 _Zoro:_ Don't tell me you like this guy??

 _Luffy:_ See, Chopper gets it! You guys are way too harsh on Torao! He's amazing!

 _Jinbei:_ If you're sure Luffy

**19 JAN. AT 4:26 PM**

Luffysitting:

_Nami:_ Of all the things! Surgeon of death!?

 _Franky:_ That is SUPER freaky

 _Jinbei:_ We might be able to use this to our advantage. We could see if any famous surgeons go by that nickname, look into them

 _Brook:_ Ah, I don't know about you guys but I would like to stay away from anyone with a nickname with "death" in it

 _Nami:_ I second that

 _Usopp:_ Me too (⊃‿⊂)

 _Sanji:_ DON'T WORRY NAMI-SAN, I'LL PROTECT YOU!!!

 _Chopper:_ You're all wrong! If he's a doctor, he wouldn't kill anyone! It could just be a nickname given by an angry patient!

 _Robin:_ Maybe he's a mad scientist who cuts people open and rips out their organs as he watches his so-called patients die a slow and painful death

 _Usopp:_ STOP SAYING SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS!!!

 _Zoro:_ Could be, who knows

 _Brook:_ ZORO-SAN, ROBIN-SAN, PLEASE STOP

 _Nami:_ Chopper, I know you think very highly of doctors but like anything, you can't say they're all good just because a lot of them are

 _Nami:_ And another thing you have to consider is just because Torao told Luffy he's a doctor, doesn't mean he actually is

 _Chopper:_ Yeah, I guess...

 _Jinbei:_ We should probably report back to Ace and Sabo

 _Sanji:_ Well, you're closest to them aren't you?

 _Franky:_ Yeah, you do it!

 _Robin:_ I see even you two are scared of them

 _Zoro:_ Sabo's not to bad, but Ace scares even me!

 _Usopp:_ Sabo can be worse though! He's like, calm-angry and it's fucking creepy

 _Jinbei:_ If you all insist, I'll talk to them and report back

 _Chopper:_ GO JINBEI

 _Brook:_ we're counting on you

 _Nami:_ Ask for cash in exchange for information!

* * *

> Jinbei's Phone

**19 JAN. AT 4:53 PM**

Ace and Sabo:

_Jinbei:_ We have some information on Luffy's new friend that I think you'll find...concerning

 _Ace:_ He's a freak, isn't he!? I knew it!

 _Sabo:_ Ace, let him speak

 _Sabo:_ You were saying Jinbei

 _Jinbei:_ Torao has told Luffy that he is a doctor, a surgeon. Though we're not sure whether this is true or not, he's supposed nickname is unsettling

 _Sabo:_ Which is...

 _Jinbei:_ The surgeon of death

 _Ace:_ THAT'S IT

 _Sabo:_ Ace, don't do anything crazy

 _Ace:_ I refuse to let Lu around some crazy-ass-psycho!!!

 _Sabo:_ Ace!?

 _Sabo:_ ACE!?!?

 _Jinbei:_ I think he's already gone

 _Sabo:_ Bloody hell!

* * *

> Ace's Phone

**19 JAN. AT 4:59 PM**

Luffy:

 _Ace_ : LUFFY I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HANG OUT WITH THIS TORAO ANY LONGER!!

 _Luffy:_ Ace! I already told you that you can't control my life!

 _Ace:_ HE IS WAY TOO CREEPY!!!

 _Luffy:_ Huh? You've never even met him!

 _Ace:_ NEITHER HAVE YOU!

 _Ace:_ AND NO ONE GETS THE NAME "SURGEON OF DEATH" FOR BEING A RAY OF SUNSHINE!!!!!

 _Luffy:_ How did you know that?? I don't remember telling you!?

 _Ace:_ That's not important!!

 _Luffy:_ Ace, have you been _spying_ on me!?!?

 _Ace:_ That's not the point Luffy!

 _Ace:_ Please, just stay away from him!

 _Luffy:_ I don't want to! I like talking to Torao!

 _Ace:_ What's so special about him? Don't you have enough friends already!?

 _Luffy:_ Silly Ace, there's no limit to the amount of friends you can have

 _Ace:_ But you've never even met him? How can you like someone you've never met!?

 _Luffy:_ I don't need to meet him! I know exactly who he is

 _Ace:_ Well than who is he exactly?

 _Luffy:_ He's Torao! He's a bit distant and I think something happened to him in the past because he doesn't trust easily

 _Luffy:_ He's really smart and funny and he says I annoy him but he told me he likes talking to me so he might just be pretending that I do

 _Luffy:_ And I know that he has a superpower!

 _Ace:_ A... superpower??

 _Luffy:_ Ahuh! Cause when I talk to him I get this strange fluttery feeling in my stomach! But not like a bad one

 _Luffy:_ I've never felt anything like it before so it must be his special superpower!

 _Ace:_ Holy shit

 _Luffy:_ What??

 _Ace:_ Nothing! I have to go but just... be careful Lu

 _Luffy:_ Shishishi, okay

**19 JAN. AT 5:17 PM**

Sabo:

_Ace:_ SABO THIS IS BAD!!

 _Sabo:_ What did you do!?

 _Ace:_ LUFFY ISN'T FRIENDS WITH TORAO!!!!

 _Sabo:_ Uhh, I don't get it yet it but isn't that a good thing??

 _Ace:_ NO IT'S NOT! LUFFY HASN'T REALIZED IT YET BUT HE DOESN'T SEE THIS TORAO AS A FRIEND

 _Sabo:_ I don't get it...

 _Ace:_ HE DOESN'T SEE HIM AS A FRIEND! SABO, OUR LITTLE BROTHER FUCKING IN LOVE WITH TORAO

 _Sabo:_ Okay, well

 _Sabo:_ WAIT, WHAT!?!?!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was no LawLu this chapter. Well technically there was but still. There will be next time, I promise!


	6. I hope you'll never leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> -Ace and Sabo find out about Luffy's new friendship and they (Read; Ace) are pissed  
> -Law is completely baffled by Luffy  
> -Law doesn't understand feelings but that's okay  
> -He'll learn  
> -Torao admits he does in fact like Luffy  
> -Which Luffy is very excited about  
> -Luffy tells Ace how great Torao is  
> -Which leads Ace to a realization
> 
> This Chapter:
> 
> -Luffy's friends are working him pretty hard  
> -Now Ace is chasing after him so he's on the run  
> -Law is worried that he's scared Luffy off  
> -Which he tells Bepo  
> -Bepo then decided to take it upon himself and talk to this mysterious wrong number  
> -He learns that Luffy is just as weird as Law told him  
> -He fixes things between the two  
> -And now he has a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole point of this chapter is kind of Bepo getting Luffy's number because that will play an important role in the chapters to come.

> Law's Phone

**24 JAN. AT 11:09 AM**

Mugiwara:

_Law:_ You've been oddly quiet lately

 _Mugiwara:_ Did you miss me Torao :D

 _Law:_ No

 _Mugiwara:_ Shishishi! 

_Mugiwara:_ I've been really busy this week. My friends and family wouldn't even let me touch my phone

 _Law:_ What have you been doing?

 _Mugiwara:_ Well I helped Sanji at the restaurant on Monday, he wouldn't let me touch the food because I suck at cooking but I did a lot of chores

 _Mugiwara:_ Then on Tuesday Jinbei and I helped Zoro teach kids martial arts

 _Mugiwara:_ Wednesday, Franky asked me to work at his brother's workshop and yesterday I went dancing with Robin

 _Law:_ So is that how you make money? Doing random jobs with your friends

 _Mugiwara:_ kind of yeah, though it's been really busy this week, today's my first free day

 _Law:_ Sorry to bother you on your day off

 _Mugiwara:_ Torao's not a bother

 _Law:_ That's... nice

 _Mugiwara:_ Oh no

 _Law:_ What's wrong?

**24 JAN. AT 11:20 AM**

_Law:_ Mugiwara-ya?

 _Mugiwara:_ Sorry, I was running

 _Law:_ Is someone chasing you?

 _Mugiwara:_ Uhuh but I lost them

 _Law:_ If someone's following you, you should call the police

 _Mugiwara:_ Oh no, it was just Ace

 _Law:_ Ace... that's your brother??

 _Mugiwara:_ Yep he and Sabo are in town and I think they're the ones getting my friends to work me so hard and I don't want to work today, I wanna stay here and talk to Torao

 _Law:_ Well lucky for you, Bepo forced me to take a day off because he thinks I work too hard

 _Mugiwara:_ I think so too!

 _Mugiwara:_ Is Bepo your friend???

 _Law:_ Uh yeah, my least annoying one

 _Mugiwara:_ Does this mean we can talk **all day**

 _Law:_ Well I do have other things to do

 _Mugiwara:_ But you texted me, so that means you wanna talk...

 _Law:_ No, I was worried and wanted to make sure you weren't dead!

 _Mugiwara:_ (ᗒᗨᗕ)

 _Law:_ What now?

 _Mugiwara:_ You said you were worried about me!!!

 _Law:_...

 _Mugiwara:_ yay I'm so happy! Torao cares about me!!!

 _Law:_ Let's not go that far

 _Mugiwara:_ Torao loves me! Torao loves me!

 _Law:_ I changed my mind, go die in a ditch

 _Mugiwara:_ :D :D :D

**24 JAN. AT 11:35 AM**

Bepo:

_Law:_ Help me

 _Bepo:_ I already told you that you're not allowed to come to work today so don't even try it

 _Law:_ No it's not about that

 _Bepo:_ Then what is it

 _Bepo:_ Wait is this about the wrong number again!?

 _Law:_ No...

 _Law:_ Maybe...

 _Bepo:_ So what happened

 _Law:_ I may or may not have told him to go die in a ditch

 _Bepo:_ Uh, screenshots, please

 _Law:_ [Screenshots Attached]

 _Bepo:_ It could be worse

 _Law:_ I guess but he hasn't answered! He always keeps talking even when I say something a bit dickish

 _Bepo:_ Maybe his brother caught him. Look Law, don't stress, everything's going to fine

 _Bepo:_ I have to go but I'm sure he'll answer soon

 _Law:_ Yeah, okay. You're probably right

* * *

> Luffy's Phone

**24 JAN. AT 12:51** **AM**

Unknown Number:

_Unknown Number:_ Is this Mugiwara??

 _Luffy:_ Mugiwara?? The only person who calls me that is Torao. Are you Torao??

 _Unknown Number:_ Torao… you mean Law? I'm one of his friends

 _Luffy:_ Oh ok! Are you Bepy or one of the annoying ones

 _Unknown Number:_ Bepy? No, my name's Bep-o

 _Luffy:_ Bepy's good too

 _Luffy:_ Anyway what's up? Did Torao give you my number???

 _Bepy_ : No... more like, he sent me a screenshot and your number was in the picture

 _Luffy:_ （≧ｙ≦＊）

 _Bepy_ : You're not mad?

 _Luffy:_ Nah, if you're Torao's friend I trust you, shishishi

 _Bepy_ : Woah, Law was right, you are really trusting

 _Luffy:_ Torao talks about me to his friends!? Yay, I'm so glad!

 _Bepy:_ So speaking of Law, you're not... mad at him right?

 _Luffy:_ No why would I be??

 _Bepy:_ Oh, that's good

 _Bepy:_ He was just a bit worried that he might have scared you off after your last conversation

 _Luffy:_ Really...

 _Luffy:_ Oh you mean when he told me to go die in a ditch! No, see my brother was chasing me and I saw him so I had to run again\

 _Bepy:_ Oh yeah, I thought that might be the case

 _Bepy:_ Could you maybe... reassure him that everything's fine. He's quite paranoid

 _Luffy:_ Oh, oh! Sure

 _Bepy:_ Oh could you maybe leave out that I have your number and that I told you this stuff??

 _Luffy:_ Huh? Okay 

**24 JAN. AT 1:14 PM**

Torao:

_Luffy:_ Neh, Torao, I'm not mad at you btw! My brother almost found me is all

 _Torao:_ Uh... okay, I didn't think you were mad at me but thanks I guess

 _Luffy:_ Really... that's strange

 _Torao:_ Why is that strange?

 _Luffy:_ O uh... no reason!

 _Torao:_ If you say so

* * *

> Bepo's Phone

**24 JAN. AT 1:18 PM**

Law:

_Law:_ [Screenshot Attached]

 _Bepo:_ See told you everything would be fine

 _Law:_ Guess you were right, thanks Bepo

 _Bepo:_ Anytime boss! :D

**24 JAN. AT 1:19 PM**

Unknown Number:

_Unknown Number:_ Everything's fine now!

 _Bepo:_ Thanks Mugiwara

 _Unknown Number:_ No problem but fyi my name's not Mugiwara 

_Unknown Number:_ That's just what Torao calls me

 _Bepo:_ Oh then what is your name if you don't mind me asking?

 _Unknown Number:_ My name's Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet ya Bepy!


	7. What is going on inside your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> -Luffy's friends are working him pretty hard  
> -Luffy's friends are afraid his new, so called, friendship with this "Torao" is dangerous  
> -To no one's surprise, Zoro gets lost  
> -Which leads him to finding a new kendo partner  
> -When Chopper finds out Torao is a doctor, he begins to warm up to the idea of him  
> -The rest of the gang isn't moved  
> -Luffy tells Ace how great Torao is  
> -Which leads Ace to a realization
> 
> This Chapter:
> 
> -Luffy is pretty mad at his friends  
> -Who are trying to work out just how important Torao is to Luffy  
> -Jinbei talks to a friend about one "Dr. Trafalgar"  
> -Zoro finds out he has already met Torao  
> -Jean Bart accidentally freaks Law out  
> -He than stops answering Luffy's texts  
> -Luffy (rightfully) blames he's friends for this whole mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a hot minute but I had a bit of writers block, and I've just been so busy lately. I'll try to update more frequently but no promises.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)))

> Zoro's Phone

**25 JAN. AT 2:48 PM**

Law:

_Zoro:_ Meet you at the gym in an hour?

 _Law:_ Sure, though I haven't practiced in years so I might be a bit rusty

 _Zoro:_ Whatever, I'm not going easy on you

 _Law:_ Didn't think you would

 _Zoro:_ Good. I have to go, my annoying roommate ate all the food again, see you later

 _Law:_ Sure

**25 JAN. AT 3:01 PM**

Luffysitting:

_Zoro:_ I think Luffy might be catching on to our plan

 _Usopp:_ Yeah, Ace said Luffy spent the whole day yesterday running away from him

 _Sanji:_ And earlier when he came in for his shift, I asked him why he was late and he replied with: "Why do you wanna know? So you can tell my stupid brothers?"

 _Nami:_ come on you guys, it's Luffy! He'll pout for the day and then tomorrow everything will go back to normal

 _Chopper:_ Idk Nami, he seems pretty upset

 _Robin:_ I agree. And if he truly is in love with Torao than it might not be so simple

 _Brook:_ Young love can not be crushed so easily

 _Nami:_ You're all ridiculous! Luffy doesn't even understand love! And Ace didn't even tell us what Luffy said, it could just be him jumping to conclusions!

 _Franky:_ Nami does have a point. We really don't know much about their relationship

 _Brook:_ Perhaps we should find out more about Torao, than

 _Usopp:_ How are we supposed to do that?

 _Jinbei:_ I think that I might actually have the solution

 _Zoro:_ Care to elaborate

 _Jinbei:_ I'm not sure, but I might have an idea who Torao is

 _Sanji:_ Really!? Who?

 _Jinbei:_ I promise to tell you all if my suspicions turn out to be correct. Until then, I don't want to get your hopes up

 _Franky:_ Seriously!? 

_Chopper:_ Σ(゜゜)

 _Jinbei:_ Just be a little patient

 _Robin:_ Fufufu. I don't think the word patient is in their vocabulary

* * *

> Jinbei's Phone

**25 JAN. AT 3:58 PM**

Jean Bart:

_Jinbei:_ Jean Bart, it's good to talk to you again

 _Jean Bart:_ Jinbei! How have you been?

 _Jinbei:_ Never been better

 _Jinbei:_ I was actually wondering about a colleague of yours

 _Jean Bart:_ Oh yeah? Who would that be?

 _Jinbei:_ The Surgeon Of Death? You work with him, correct?

 _Jean Bart:_ Oh yeah, he's actually in charge of my unit

 _Jinbei:_ Could you tell me a bit more about him?

 _Jean Bart:_ Oh yeah, sure

 _Jean Bart:_ Well he's a bit closed off, but you'll never meet a better doctor than Law

 _Jinbei:_ So His name is Law?

 _Jinbei:_ Does he have another name?

 _Jean Bart:_ Ah well he's full name is Trafalgar D. Water Law but it's a mouthful so most just call him Law or Dr. Trafalgar

 _Jinbei:_ Interesting...

 _Jean Bart:_ Why are you so curious?

 _Jinbei:_ I just thought the name "Surgeon Of Death" was unusual, especially when their job is saving peoples lives

 _Jean Bart:_ I don't really know where the nickname came from but Law is good at what he does, I mean, it's almost impossible not to lose a patient at some point but Law loses a lot less than most

_Jinbei:_ Thank you, Jean Bart

 _Jean Bart:_ Yeah, uh... no problem 

**25 JAN. AT 4:17 PM**

Luffysitting:

_Jinbei:_ [Link Attached]

 _Usopp:_ Dr. Trafalgar Law saves a five-year-old girl who had less than 1% life expectancy...?

 _Sanji:_ Surgeon Of Death... wait so this is Torao!?

 _Chopper:_ So he IS a doctor!?!? SO COOL ﾟ.+(〃ﾉωﾉ)ﾟ.+°

 _Nami:_ Ok so maybe he is who is says he is... but look at him! He looks so creepy

 _Zoro:_ Holy fucking shit

 _Brook:_ What's wrong Zoro-san??

 _Zoro:_ I don't know how to say this but... I'm with him right now

 _Franky:_ WHAAAAT

 _Robin:_ How exactly are you with him?

 _Robin:_ did you get into a tragic accident?

 _Usopp:_ ROBIN YOU'RE BANNED FROM TALKED 

_Usopp:_ ALSO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT ZORO

 _Zoro:_ You know how I have a new kendo partner??

 _Sanji:_ Yes. You haven't shut up about it since you met him

 _Zoro:_ [Image Attached]

 _Zoro:_ That's him

 _Chopper:_ ...

 _Nami:_ My brain is dead

 _Robin:_ That's a twist

 _Jinbei:_ It's certainly unexpected

* * *

> Law's Phone

**25 JAN. AT 4:42 PM**

Jean Bart:

_Jean Bart:_ Hey boss, it's probably not a big deal, but some guy was asking about you earlier

 _Law:_ First of all, why do you all keep communicating with me through text when we work in the same department?

 _Law:_ And secondly, who was it? A patient?

 _Jean Bart:_ Well no offense boss but you're kind of scary so... (also you're not at work right now)

 _Jean Bart:_ And, no, a friend of mine reached out and was asking about you

 _Law:_ (Not right now, no. But you do it all the time when we're literally in the same room)

 _Law:_ What's his name

 _Jean Bart:_ Jinbei

 _Law:_ Hm. That name sounds familiar

 _Jean Bart:_ Well he does a lot for the community

 _Jean Bart:_ He's involved with a lot of charities

 _Jean Bart:_ Kind of a local hero

 _Jean Bart:_ And he's friends with a lot of important people too

 _Law:_ No it's not that it's... shit

 _Jean Bart:_ What's up?

 _Law:_ Nothing

 _Law:_ I have to go

 _Jean Bart:_ What??

 _Law:_ I'll see you tomorrow

 _Jean Bart:_ o-kay

**25 JAN. AT 5:23 PM**

Mugiwara:

_Law:_ You're friends with Jinbei aren't you!?

 _Mugiwara:_ Yeah! I've mentioned him before haven't I? Do you know him Torao!!

 _Law:_ No, one of my work colleagues does

 _Mugiwara:_ REALLY!?!? ۹(ÒہÓ)۶

 _Mugiwara:_ THAT'S SO COOL!!!!

 _Law:_ No... no, it's really not

 _Mugiwara:_ Wdym??

**25 JAN. AT 5:28 PM**

_Mugiwara:_ Torao?

**25 JAN. AT 5:30 PM**

_Mugiwara:_ What happened??

* * *

> Luffy's Phone

**25 JAN. AT 5:44 PM**

Da Crew:

_Luffy:_ I'm mad at you!!!

 _Sanji:_ There's nine of us so you're gonna have to be a little more specific

 _Luffy:_ All of you!! But especially Jinbei!

 _Nami:_ And why, exactly, are you mad at us

 _Luffy:_ because Torao won't talk to me because Jinbei meddled! But you were all apart of it because my stupid brothers don't think I should be allowed to have friends!

 _Zoro:_ Oh come on Luffy! This guy is creepy beyond hell just LOOK at him

 _Zoro:_ [Image Attached]

 _Luffy:_ NOOO DON'T SHOW ME THAT!!!! TORAO WILL SHOW ME WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE WHEN HE'S READY!!!!!!

 _Franky:_ Yo, since when have you waited till someone's ready!?

 _Robin:_ Perhaps his brothers are right

 _Usopp:_ I never thought I'd say this... but Robin's right

 _Luffy:_ I don't know what you guys are talking about and I don't care! Just leave Torao alone!

 _Jinbei:_ Luffy!

 _Brook:_ Uhh, I think he's gone

 _Chopper:_ So do you think he's really in love with Torao…?

 _Nami:_ Well maybe... but either way, we really screwed up

**25 JAN. AT 6:07 PM**

Torao:

_Luffy:_ Torao please answer me!!

**25 JAN. AT 6:09 PM**

_Luffy:_ I told my friends to back off if that's what you're worried about

**25 JAN. AT 6:19 PM**

_Luffy:_... please don't ignore me

**25 JAN. AT 6:25 PM**

_Luffy:_ Law...?


	8. Close your eyes and fall (and trust that I'll catch you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> -Bepo decided to take it upon himself and talk to this mysterious wrong number  
> -And now he has a new friend  
> -Law doesn't understand feelings  
> -Jinbei talks to a friend about one "Dr. Trafalgar"  
> -Jean Bart accidentally freaks Law out  
> -He than stops answering Luffy's texts  
> -Luffy (rightfully) blames he's friends for this whole mess
> 
> This Chapter:
> 
> -Shachi gets suspended  
> -Law's friends are pretty worried about him  
> -Bepo tries to figure out the reason behind Law's bad mood  
> -He decided to talk to Luffy to see if he knows anything  
> -After Luffy tells him what happened Bepo starts to put everything together  
> -He than confront Law and manages to make him realize that he's being an idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this one, but I've been rewriting it all week so imma just post it :)

> Bepo's phone

**5 FEB. AT 12:50 PM**

The One Without Law:

_Shachi:_ I'm calling an intervention

 _Shachi:_ Something is wrong with Law and it is our duty as his friends to help him

 _Jean Bart:_ So you got fired ha?

 _Shachi:_ NO

 _Penguin:_ suspension

 _Shachi:_ ALL I DID WAS ASK WHY HE WAS SO GRUMPY

 _Jean Bart:_ Hey Bepo...

 _Bepo:_ Nope, nope, nope, NOPE DO IT YOURSELF

 _Penguin:_ You don't even have to tell us what he says! Just check up on him for us, please!?

 _Bepo:_ Wait... you're serious??

 _Jean Bart:_ We generally just want him to be okay

 _Shachi:_ Yeah and if you get me _un_ suspended... that would be a cool bonus

 _Bepo:_...

 _Bepo:_ Fine but only because you guys are actually being decent human beings for once

 _Penguin:_ Uh... we're always decent human beings!

 _Shachi:_ most of the time...

 _Jean Bart:_ ^^^

**5 FEB. AT 1:06 PM**

Law:

_Bepo:_ So... boss. Are you... okay??

 _Law:_ And why wouldn't I be okay?

 _Bepo:_ Well you... suspended Shachi

 _Law:_ He was being disrespectful and inappropriate

 _Bepo:_ He's done way worse but you're usually pretty lenient 

_Law:_ Well perhaps I'm not in a lenient mood today

 _Bepo:_ Yeah you haven't been all week, did something happen?

 _Bepo:_ Did _he_ come back

 _Law:_ Jesus no! Can't I just have a bad week?!

 _Bepo:_ Sure you can, but this isn't just a bad week. I haven't seen you like this since you broke up with Kid

 _Bepo:_ But you haven't dated anyone in ages

 _Bepo:_ The only new person in your life is... wait

 _Law:_ Get back to work Bepo

 _Bepo:_ Law, what happened!?

 _Law:_ **Nothing**

 _Bepo:_ (ノ_<。)

 _Bepo:_ I've known you since you were fourteen, don't even try lying to me

 _Law:_...fuck off

 _Bepo:_ C'mon Law, please! Just let me help you?

 _Law:_ Bepo please for the sake of my sanity, just let it go!

 _Bepo:_ If you won't tell me I'll just find someone who will

 _Law:_ And who per se, is that?

**5 FEB. AT 1:17 PM**

_Law:_ Bepo, I swear to god if you do anything I'll come after you

****5 FEB. AT 1:18 PM** **

Luffy:

_Bepo:_ Hey, Luffy?

 _Luffy:_ Bepy! Hi. Hey. Hello.

 _Luffy:_ Is Torao okay!?

 _Bepo:_ Well Idk. I was kind of hoping you could tell me

 _Luffy:_ :( :( :( :(

 _Bepo:_ So you have no idea why he's acting grumpier than usual??

 _Luffy:_ Noo! Torao's been ignoring me all week!!

 _Bepo:_ Hmm...

 _Bepo:_ May I ask why?

 _Luffy:_ My friends are nosy and found out who he was... I think he blames me for it. But I didn't want them to go digging around I swear! I would never betray Torao like that!!

 _Bepo:_ Okay, I see what's happening here

 _Luffy:_???

 _Bepo:_ Sorry Luffy, it's not my place to say but I know for sure that Law doesn't hate you

 _Luffy:_ How do you know that though???

 _Bepo:_ Just trust me, I know him better than he knows himself

 _Bepo:_ Now tell me, have you kept texting him despite him not answering?

 _Luffy:_ Uhuh, Uhuh! Every day! Not _all_ day because he has work and I'm not sure if he even wants me to keep texting him but I can't help myself... I miss Torao (つ﹏<。)

 _Bepo:_ Okay Luffy I have an idea and if it works, Law should be talking to you again by the end of the day

 _Luffy:_ WAIT REALLY!?!?!? :D :D

 _Bepo:_ Yep!

 _Bepo:_ So give me two hours and if by 3:30 he still hasn't texted you, I want you to just start spamming his phone (he can't turn it off because he needs it for work so you should be fine)

 _Luffy:_ Okay, I got it!

****5 FEB. AT 1:45 PM** **

Law:

_Bepo:_ Okay, I'm back and I now know everything

 _Law:_ Sure you do

 _Bepo:_ Yep

 _Law:_ Fine, I'll play. So what's the full story?

 _Bepo:_ *Clears throat*

 _Bepo:_ You Trafalgar Law, like one Monkey D. Luffy. You've known this for a while but have refused to admit it to yourself. Not because you were afraid he wouldn't like you back (because he obviously does) but because you don't feel like you deserve him. He's a lot different from your previous partners, he's innocent, trusting, his family seems a bit crazy and overprotective, same with his friends, but it's obvious they care about him a great deal. He is, a literal ray of sunshine and you feel you're too dark and gloomy and that he deserves someone as positive and happy as him. Then, his friends found out your real identity, and you were pissed at them for digging into your personal business which led you to ignore Luffy for a day or two even though you knew it wasn't his fault, you needed to clear your head, that is very understandable btw. But then, you had time to think, and your insecurities started to creep in. "What if he doesn't like me now that he knows who I really am?" "What if he thinks I look creepy?" "Am I even ready to meet him?" And that's just stupid! You should know by now that Luffy cares about you and would never judge you and that if you're not ready to meet him, he wouldn't force him. Which took you about a day to figure out. That's three days. Meaning that the other eight days you've been ignoring Luffy is because you're scared to let him in. Scared that he's going to hurt you. So the only question now is are you going to take that risk? Or live in fear for the rest of your life because of something that happened years ago?

 _Law:_...

 _Law:_ Woah that's... a lot... Jesus

 _Bepo:_ Well, am I right?

 _Law:_ I cant neither confirm nor deny

 _Bepo:_ Smh. Just go talk to your boyfriend, he's worried about you

 _Law:_ He's not my boyfriend! And... wait how do you know that? How did you know his name, or what happened???

 _Law:_ Bepo! What did you do

 _Bepo:_ You can kill me _later_ boss! Go. Talk. To. Him!

 _Law:_ I don't know...

 _Bepo:_ I WILL FORCE YOU!!!!

 _Law:_ Oh my god, fine! I'm going!

 _Bepo:_ That a boy!

 _Bepo:_ Oh and can I tell Shachi that he's unsuspended??

 _Law:_...Fine

****5 FEB. AT 2:10 PM** **

The One Without Law:

_Penguin:_ So... who'd it go??

 _Shachi:_ Yeah, did you survive?

 _Bepo:_ Yep, and Shachi, you are officially unsuspended

 _Shachi:_ YES!!!

 _Jean Bart:_ So is the boss back to being normal grumpy and not angry grumpy??

 _Bepo:_ Well... that part's not really up to me

 _Penguin:_???

 _Bepo:_ Let's just say... that Law's taking a leap of faith


	9. It's never to late to fix your mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> -Ace and Sabo find out about Luffy's new friendship and they (Read; Ace) are pissed  
> -Jinbei reports back to Ace and Sabo  
> -Zoro finds out he has already met Torao  
> -Everyone is trying to figure out just how important Torao is to Luffy  
> -Law stops answering Luffy's texts  
> -Luffy (rightfully) blames he's friends  
> -Bepo convinces Law to answer Luffy back  
> 
> 
> This Chapter:
> 
> -Law mans up and talks to Luffy  
> -He then tells Luffy to answer his friends  
> -Luffy tells his friends he forgives them  
> -They apologize to Luffy and decide to leave Torao alone  
> -They then, once again send Jinbei in to talk to Ace and Sabo  
> -He lies and tells them they don't know anything about Torao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this? An update? Who is she??
> 
> (btw, it's 3 in the morning and I haven't slept so this might suck like, more than usual)

> Luffy's Phone

**5 FEB. AT 2:23 PM**

Torao:

_Torao:_ Hey... Mugiwara-ya?

 _Luffy:_ Torao :D :D :D

 _Luffy:_ I'm so sorry my friends were noisy! I promise I didn't ask them to look into you, I respect your boundaries!

 _Torao:_ I know, I don't blame you I just...

 _Torao:_ I just needed some space

 _Luffy:_ That makes sense. I was worried about you though

 _Torao:_ Sorry... but just so you know the whole, me disappearing suddenly might happen again I'm not exactly a stable person

 _Luffy:_ I understand...

 _Luffy:_ Could you maybe warn me next time though so I know you're not dead

 _Torao:_ I'll try

 _Torao:_ Say, mugiwara-ya, has my friend Bepo contacted you at all?

 _Luffy:_ I don't know what you're talking about...

 _Torao:_ I can tell you're lying

 _Luffy:_ HE CONTACTED ME BUT I SWEAR IT'S ONLY BEEN A FEW DAYS!!!

 _Torao:_ relax, I'm not mad. At you anyway

 _Luffy:_ Don't be mad at Bepy, Torao. He really cares about you, you know!

 _Torao:_ Bepy?

 _Torao:_ And yeah I know, he's my oldest friend and one of the few people I know I can trust. He's still a pain in the ass sometimes

 _Luffy:_ I'm glad you're not alone Torao uwu

 _Torao:_ Thanks, I guess

 _Luffy:_ Neh, now that you're better, can I start talking to my friends again??

 _Torao:_ I wasn't aware you had stopped

 _Luffy:_ I wanted to show you that I was serious about respecting your decisions

 _Torao:_ That's... very sweet. But you shouldn't stop talking to your friends for me. You take me as an extrovert

 _Luffy:_ I am! You know me so well Torao!

 _Torao:_ Go talk to your friends Luffy-ya

 _Luffy:_ And you'll be here when I get back?

 _Torao:_ Well I'm still at work so I might not answer straight away but yeah, I won't leave again. Or at least not without telling you first

 _Luffy:_ Yay! Bye Torao, have fun cutting people open!

 _Torao:_ You know I will

**5 FEB. AT 2:59 PM**

Da Crew:

_Luffy:_ Neh, I'm bored. Sanji I'm coming over!

 _Sanji:_ Oh, so you're not ignoring us anymore, huh?

 _Luffy:_ Torao's talking to me again so I forgive you!

 _Luffy:_ But don't do it again!

 _Jinbei:_ We do apologize, Luffy. We were simply concerned for your well being

 _Robin:_ Yes, and we didn't want to die a slow painful death at the hands of your brothers'

 _Usopp:_ Yeah, that too

 _Luffy:_ Well I'm still not talking to them (￣ε(#￣)

 _Franky:_ So, did Zoro tell ya he already knows Torao?

 _Zoro:_ Franky! You weren't supposed to tell him that!

 _Luffy:_ huh??

 _Nami:_ Yeah, apparently Law's his new kendo partner

 _Brook:_ The one he met when he got lost that one time

 _Chopper_ : Which makes sense if you think about it. He did end up at the hospital

 _Luffy:_ YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HIM THAT HAVE YOU!?!?

 _Zoro_ : No? We don't have another session until Friday

 _Sanji_ : Why are you freaking out?

 _Luffy:_ DON'T TELL HIM! HE MIGHT FREAK OUT AND RUN AWAY AGAIN IF HE KNOWS!!!

 _Zoro:_ So you want me to... lie?

 _Nami:_ Just don't bring it up

 _Robin:_ Yes, you can't lie if the conversation never comes up

 _Jinbei:_ Sounds good to me

 _Sanji:_ Sounds simple enough. Even you could pull it off marimo

 _Zoro:_ FUCK YOU!!

 _Brook:_ Oh my~

 _Usopp:_ Alright! Let's keep it PG13

 _Franky:_ That's SUPER forward, even for me

 _Zoro:_ SHUT THE FUCK UP! ALL OF YOU!!

 _Sanji:_ As if I would touch that moron with a ten-foot pole

 _Chopper:_??? (●__●)

 _Luffy:_ I'm confused

 _Nami:_ Smh. Don't worry about it, they're just being idiots

 _Luffy:_ Kay, kay. Sanji! I'm leaving now so make my food before I get there!

* * *

> Jinbei's Phone

**5 FEB. AT 3:22 PM**

Luffysitting:

_Nami:_ So, what now?

 _Jinbei:_ I think we should just let it be

 _Brook:_ Is that wise?

 _Chopper:_ Zoro, you've met him. Do you think he's trustworthy?

 _Zoro:_ He's a bit cold and distance but I don't think he's a bad person. He's a lot like Robin actually

 _Robin:_ Morbid sense of humor?

 _Zoro:_ Big time

 _Robin:_ Than I approve

 _Usopp:_ WE DO NOT NEED ANOTHER ROBIN!!!

 _Franky:_ If Zoro thinks he's okay then it should be fine

 _Sanji:_ Luffy does seem pretty attached to the guy...

 _Chopper:_ What are we gonna tell Ace and Sabo??

 _Nami:_ We tell 'em there's nothing to worry about of course

 _Usopp:_ And you're going to do that, are you?

 _Nami:_ No, you are, of course

 _Usopp:_ WHOA THANKS!!!

 _Brook:_ Why is it that 90% of the time, when Usopp-San types, he uses all caps?

 _Franky:_ （⌒▽⌒）

 _Zoro:_ Maybe we just don't tell them anything?

 _Sanji:_ Right, because that'll go over so well

 _Jinbei:_ What are you suggesting, Zoro?

 _Zoro:_ Well, why don't we just say that Luffy hasn't told us anything? That way, as long as Luffy doesn't bring it up, they should forget about it eventually

 _Robin:_ It could work, I suppose

 _Chopper:_ But someone still has to update them so they don't get suspicious

 _Usopp:_ I vote Nami!

 _Nami:_ 1000 belis and you've got yourself a deal

 _Brook:_ You really should have seen that one coming

 _Jinbei:_ Relax, I'll do it

 _Robin:_ Always so brave

 _Franky:_ MY HERO!!

 _Jinbei:_ Yes, yes. Don't worry about it

**5 FEB. AT 3:45 PM**

Ace and Sabo:

_Jinbei:_ I'm afraid to say that Luffy still hasn't told us anything about Torao

 _Ace:_ DAMN THAT LITTLE PUNK!!

 _Sabo:_ Luffy or Torao?

 _Ace:_ YES

 _Sabo:_ Moving on. He really hasn't told you anything?

 _Jinbei:_ No

 _Sabo:_ Well this could be more trouble than I anticipated

 _Ace:_ I'LL JUST TRACK THIS BITCH DOWN MYSELF AND KILL HIM!!

 _Sabo:_ Ace, calm the FUCK down

 _Ace:_ I DON'T WANNA!

 _Sabo:_ I apologize for him. Again

 _Jinbei:_ Don't worry about it, my friend

 _Sabo:_ I can't believe he hasn't cracked yet

 _Jinbei:_ Yes, Torao seems to be extremely important to him

 _Ace:_ HOW DARE HE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY SWEET BABY BROTHER!!!!!!!

 _Sabo:_ Yeah okay, Ace I'm going to call you, please don't kill anyone

 _Sabo:_ Thanks, Jinbei, but you don't have to worry about this anymore, we'll figure it out on our own. Thank you for trying

 _Jinbei:_ It's no problem

**5 FEB. AT 3:56 PM**

Luffysitting:

_Jinbei:_ Mission accomplished

 _Nami:_ Nice

 _Sanji:_ Great. Now come help stop Luffy from eating the place dry

 _Jinbei:_ Omw 


	10. I'm addicted to the way you make me feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> -Law mans up and talks to Luffy  
> -Law doesn't understand feelings  
> -Bepo and Law have a heart to heart  
> -Law is completely baffled by Luffy  
> -Bepo just wants what's best for Law  
> -He confronts Law and manages to make him realize that he's being an idiot
> 
> This Chapter:
> 
> -Bepo tries to help Law ask Luffy out  
> -Unfortunately for him, Law's in denial  
> -Law thinks Luffy is a high schooler and freaks out  
> -He then talks to Luffy about his past  
> -Law admits that maybe Bepo was right  
> -But Bepo's shocked to find out that this is more than just a crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's literally been forever, I'm so sorry! I'm also sorry that this chapter might be a mess since I was kind of just making it up as I went along, hope you enjoy though

> Law's Phone

**8 FEB. AT 3:30 PM**

Bepo:

_Bepo:_ So, boss, how's it going?

Law: The surgery when well, the patient is out of any immediate danger

 _Bepo:_ Yeah that's good, but I more meant how's it going with Luffy

Law: Did those idiots send you to invade my private life again?

 _Bepo:_ I want to say yes so that the blame will fall on them but...

 _Bepo:_ No they don't know anything about this. I'm asking because I'm generally curious

 _Law:_ I expected better from you Bepo, honestly

 _Bepo:_ I'm sorry, but this is the first time you've been interested in someone in a while!

 _Law:_ I am _not_ interested in Mugiwara-ya

 _Bepo:_ Aha, sure, I'll pretend I believe you

 _Law:_ You've been hanging around Shachi too much

 _Bepo:_ Seriously, just ask him out already

 _Law:_ No way in hell

 _Bepo:_ What!?

 _Bepo:_ Why not!?

 _Law:_ Well, first of all, I don't like him like that

 _Law:_ And, even if I did, which I _don't_

 _Bepo:_ -.-

Law: I haven't even met the guy

 _Law:_ For all I know, he could be a high schooler

 _Law:_ Wait

 _Law:_ Shit

 _Law:_ Bepo, he could be a high schooler!

 _Bepo:_ Okay, calm down. Sorry didn't mean to get you all worked up

 _Law:_ Fuck, what if I've been talking to a kid all this time!?

 _Bepo:_ Relax, I doubt he's in high school

 _Bepo:_ Although, he does act kind of childish...

 _Law:_ Not helping!

 _Bepo:_ Sorry!

 _Bepo:_ Anyway, just ask him how old he is, then, once you've realized how stupid you're being, ask him out

 _Law:_ It's not just the age thing though

 _Bepo:_ Well what else is worrying you?

 _Law:_ I-

 _Law:_ Just forget it

 _Bepo:_ Law, come on, talk to me

 _Law:_ It's just... he wouldn't like me that way!

 _Law:_ Not that I want him too because we're just friends if that considering we haven't even met in real life

 _Bepo:_ A problem that is easily fixable

 _Law:_ I am this close to murdering you, don't push it

 _Bepo:_ (ーー;)

 _Bepo:_ Fine, I'll save that conversation for later

 _Law:_ Why am I friends with you?

 _Bepo:_ Because I'm one of the few people who can actually tolerate your bad attitude

 _Bepo:_ Now, back to this ridiculous idea that Luffy wouldn't like you because seriously Law, that boy is obsessed with you

 _Law:_ He's obsessed with all his friends

 _Bepo:_ Not like he is with you

 _Law:_ How would you know that?

 _Bepo:_ I just do

 _Bepo:_ Now stop being insecure and go get your man

 _Bepo:_ But like, make sure he's not actually a high schooler because that- that would be bad

 _Law:_ I hate you

 _Bepo:_ No you don't

**8 FEB. AT 4:01 PM**

Mugiwara:

_Law:_ Mugiwara-ya, can I ask you a question?

 _Mugiwara:_ Of course :D

 _Law:_ How old are you?

 _Mugiwara:_ Oh, is that it?

 _Mugiwara:_ I just turned 22!

 _Law:_ Oh thank god

 _Mugiwara:_???

 _Mugiwara:_ What's that supposed to mean Torao?

 _Law:_ Nothing, you act so childish that for a second I thought you might still be a teenager

 _Mugiwara:_ Mean

 _Mugiwara:_ I'm not _that_ childish!

 _Law:_ Somehow I doubt that

 _Mugiwara:_ （￣ε￣）

 _Law:_ You're still quite young though...

 _Mugiwara:_ I am not!

 _Mugiwara:_ I can drink _legally!_

 _Law:_ Barely

 _Mugiwara:_ Well how old are you then Torao?

 _Law:_ 28, almost 29

 _Mugiwara:_ Oh, you're old Torao

 _Law:_ I am not!

 _Mugiwara:_ Shishishi

 _Mugiwara:_ K, now that you've asked me a question, I get to ask you one!

 _Law:_ That so?

 _Mugiwara:_ Uhuh. I promise I won't make it too personal though

 _Law:_ Alright, fine, go ahead

 _Mugiwara:_ hmm

 _Mugiwara:_ Oh!

 _Mugiwara:_ What made you want to be a surgeon?

 _Law:_ I guess because both my parents were doctors before they died

 _Mugiwara:_ Oh, how'd they die

 _Mugiwara:_ Wait, that's too personal. Sorry, forget I asked!

 _Law:_ No, it's fine, I'll tell you

 _Mugiwara:_ You don't have to...

 _Law:_ No I... I trust you

 _Mugiwara:_ :D :D :D

 _Law:_ They had this illness, one that was said to be incurable, them and my sister, they died, along with everyone else in my home town

 _Law:_ I probably would have too, had it not been for Cora-San, my adoptive father

 _Mugiwara:_ I'm not gonna say sorry because I didn't even know you back then and it's not my fault that happened but it sucks you had to go through that

 _Law:_ Yeah, I never really got why people apologize for things they had nothing to do with

 _Mugiwara:_ Wait so you're adopted as well?

 _Law:_ you too?

 _Mugiwara:_ Yep! Shanks adopted me, Ace, and Sabo when we were little

 _Mugiwara:_ Well, he adopted me and I refused to leave the orphanage without them...

 _Law:_ That sounds like you

 _Mugiwara:_ We have so much in common Torao!

 _Law:_ You're kidding, right? We're like complete opposites

 _Mugiwara:_ Oh, right...

 _Mugiwara:_ Well, you know what they say, opposites attract!

**8 FEB. AT 4:39 PM**

_Mugiwara:_ Torao? Did you die?

 _Law:_ No, sorry

 _Law:_ I just don't think you really understand what that saying means

 _Mugiwara:_ What? Of course, I do!

 _Law:_ Really now?

 _Mugiwara:_ Yep :D

 _Law:_ You are going to give me a fucking heart attack one of these days mugiwara-ya

 _Mugiwara:_???

 _Law:_ Don't worry about it

 _Mugiwara:_ Okay :D

 _Mugiwara:_ I'm hungry

 _Mugiwara:_ I'm gonna go see Sanji, bye Torao

 _Law:_ Sure

**8 FEB. AT 4:52 PM**

Bepo:

_Law:_ Okay... maybe you were right

 _Bepo:_ Called it!

 _Bepo:_ So, you going to tell him now?

 _Law:_ Fuck no

 _Bepo:_ Awe, come on!

 _Law:_ No, he's way too innocent

 _Law:_ Besides, I'm not even sure he's into romance, he could be aromantic for all I know

 _Bepo:_ Oh my god! Stop making excuses

 _Law:_ I am not!

 _Bepo:_ Even if he doesn't feel the same way, he doesn't seem like the kind of person to stop being friends with you because of it

 _Bepo:_ So, shoot your shot, if he rejects you, you'll hurt for a bit, then you'll get over it

 _Law:_ No I won't!

 _Bepo:_ What do you mean? It's just a crush Law

 _Law:_...

 _Bepo:_ It's... just a crush, right?

 _Law:_ I thought it was! That I'd get over it

 _Law:_ But then...

 _Law:_ Bepo, I told him about my parents

 _Bepo:_ WAIT WHAT!?

 _Bepo:_ YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD OUR FRIENDS ABOUT YOUR PARENTS!?!?

 _Law:_ Yeah, I know

 _Law:_ Bepo, I've been in relationships before, but I've never felt like this, and I haven't even met this guy

 _Law:_ And I keep reminding myself of that fact. That we've only ever texted, and that he might not even live in the same goddamn country as we do, but I can't help it

 _Law:_ He... Bepo he could really hurt me and I don't know what the hell to do about it

 _Bepo:_ Shit, okay, are you at home?

 _Law:_ Yeah

 _Bepo:_ Okay, I'm coming over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone's confused, Bepo knew that Law had feelings for Luffy, but he didn't realize they were that serious, as, in the past, Law's never been this serious about someone.


End file.
